Transmissions that operatively connect the output shafts of engines to driving wheels or treads are well known. In zero turn devices these transmissions even provide for an independent control of each side of the vehicle. Typically this independent control is the result of a separate clutch or power flow path on each side. This separation of the power flow paths between each side is serviceable, selectively passing the torque to each side in the required manner. However, the separation of the power flow paths also normally entails a mechanical complexity to such power flow paths with accompanying reliability and maintenance problems.